My Queen
by Vogon Jelts
Summary: We all know Ron loves chess, and Hermione. I suck at summaries, sorry. fluffy RonHermione side HarryGinny my first Harry Potter fic so R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal night in the Gryffindor common room…

'_Oh she's sitting there again, in her corner buried behind a wall of books. It's really a shame, she's so pretty, why hide? Well that's just Hermione, and what I love about her. She's so passionate about the things she loves: books, grades, friends, spew or as she says _S.P.E.W. _Oh! What's this? I just checked Harry again. It's so easy to beat him at chess I didn't even notice!' _Ron thought.

"Oi, Harry you lose again mate!" Ron said for the twelfth time that night, "Now you have to say it! Say 'Ron is the chess king of the universe and of all space and time, and I the great Harry Potter, defeater of Lord Voldemort, bow in humility to his awesome chess playing power'. Now say it!" somewhere in the corner a bushy haired girl shook her head in frustration.

"Fine Ron I admit it, you're good at chess. Happy?"

"Marginally"

"Well, I'm going to go up to bed now. How about you beat the pants off of someone else for once huh?" said Harry as he walked to the stairs.

"OK mate," Ron responded looking for someone else to pummel at chess. Spying his target he called out, "Hey Hermione! Want to come and get your arse kicked at chess?" Harry shook his head as he ascended the stairs.

"No I don't Ron! In case you forgot we have a Charms test to study for!" Hermione retorted quickly glaring at Ron.

"But 'Mione," Ron whined, "that's not for another week!"

"But…," said Hermione unable to come up with an excuse especially with Ron giving her his puppy dog eyes and pouting like that, "Oh fine just one game Ron."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Ron resetting the board.

Ten minuets later Ron had beaten Hermione three times, poor Hermione didn't even have a chance…

"Ok Ron I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight," Hermione sighed.

"Oohh, just one more game 'Mione?" whined Ron, "I need to have somebody to beat the pants off of."

"Stop being such a baby Ron"

"Fine then from now on I'm a man!" Ron stated proudly puffing out his chest,

"And a man always escorts his lady," he said taking Hermione by the arm and practically dragging her toward the staircase despite her protests.

"Ron really! I do not need to be escorted to the stairs!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Then so be it, I shall part with the fair maiden this night," Ron said bowing theatrically. Very carefully he slipped a folded piece of parchment into Hermione's robes.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Hermione climbed the stairs to her dormitory giggling silently to herself about Ron's strange behavior. She couldn't help but wish Ron had been serious about all of the 'My Lady' and 'Fair Maiden' act. Oh well it was just wishful thinking, Ron would never do something like that seriously.

She opened the door silently as not to wake the sleeping occupants, and walked across the room to her bed. She drew the curtains of her four poster bed which was immaculately made. Hermione pulled off her school robe, but as she did so a folded piece of paper fell out of her inside pocket and onto her bed unnoticed. She went to the bathroom to get ready for bed while the parchment laid waiting for her return.

Hermione walked sleepily to her bed finally noticed the note that was waiting for her. She picked it up slowly and turned it around in her hands. Familiar handwriting greeted her eyes on the other side. Carefully she unfolded the parchment to find a poem scrawled in the same familiar handwriting.

_My Queen_

_I'm just a pawn in a crazy little game called love_

_I'm no knight in armor shinning _

_Nobody's castle tower strong_

_But still it's for you I'm pining _

_Though with you I could never belong_

_I'm no king to stand at your side_

_No bishop, nor righteous man_

_I may not have much worth or pride_

_But for you I'll fight the best I can_

_I've been pushed around, beaten back_

_Hurt and bruised, cut no slack_

_But still I cannot draw My Lady's eye_

_And I am left alone to wonder why _

_For I'm only a pawn in this confusing hurtful business called love_

_Yours for always,_

_Ronald Weasely _

_Ronald Weasely_? _The_ Ronald Weasely? This must be a joke Ron would never do something this romantic much less for her. Maybe it was an accident not meant for her eyes, but how did it get into her robes? He must have slipped it in when he was 'escorting' her to the stairs. She turned the paper over; nothing but her name.

Could it be real? Could he really want her? It seemed pretty obvious that he did and had for some time but Hermione still couldn't accept it. She had liked him for so long, possibly from the first time she saw him on the train with the bit of dirt on his nose, but he has never shown any interest in her. If he had liked her for just as long she would kick herself for not asking and wasting all this time. Maybe he did like her; she would have to find out.

Without delay she took a fresh piece of parchment from her night table and a quill and ink then proceeded to write a note back to Ron.

When she was finished she carefully place it under her pillow along with the note from Ron. Tomorrow she would give it to him and find out his feelings for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the positive reinforcement, kriitikko and ckontowderdon32! Here's chapter two it's kinda short I know and not very exciting but the next chapter will be longer and have some R/Hr action I promise.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

The next morning at the Gryffindor table…

"Morning," said Hermione casually as she went to sit down next to her friends, "If there is one thing you two are never late for it's a meal. You should show the same conviction in class." Ron gave some kind of grunting noise into his eggs.

"Hey morning 'Mione," said Harry wiping his mouth, "Did Ron ever get you to play that game of chess?"

"Yes as a matter of fact he did. There's a lot to chess I didn't know about," Hermione answered casting a sidelong glance at Ron who stopped his inhalation of food and swallowed painfully. Harry noticing this strange behavior from Ron decided to probe further.

"So did anything interesting happen?" Harry asked.

"No not during the game," Hermione answered taking a roll from the platter in front of her, "I think Ron needs to get more sleep though, he was acting strange before we went to bed." Ron sat frozen and his ears began to turn very slightly pink.

"So what did you do now Ron?" Harry asked now very interested in this conversation.

"Oh just a little spur of the moment manners, just giving my friend a proper goodnight," Ron said coolly while blushing furiously.

"With an act like that Ron you're in line to be the next Robin Hood," Hermione said teasingly.

"What did you do Ron?" Harry said with rapturous excitement. He always knew that there was some chemistry between Ron and Hermione and was eager to hear it first hand.

"He practically dragged me up the stairs!" Hermione said with obvious enjoyment.

"Did not! I escorted you to the stairs, like a gentlemen," Ron replied crossing his arms across his chest.

"The dragging was anything but gentle and the bow and the monologue were not very manly," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Monologue Ron? I think I need to here this not so manly possibly romantic speech," said Harry in a suggestive manner.

"Nothing I just said goodnight," Ron mumbled angrily while looking down at his lap where his hands were fidgeting. Harry rolled his eyes and then noticed Ginny leaving the great hall.

"Right, I have to go…um… do something. I'll see you later," Harry said rather quickly and left after Ginny.

"Where's Harry going in such a hurry?" Ron asked dumbly not having seen Ginny.

"Maybe he's just trying to be a gentleman to his lady," Hermione said while smiling knowingly. She had always known that the two had a thing for each other.

Ron blushed crimson not knowing if that was a reference to last night. He knew Harry and Ginny fancied each other.

He wondered fretfully if she had gotten the note, if she had read it, and what she thought. In an attempt to hide his blushing features he reached into his bag and pulled out a book. To his displeasure it was his charms book, but he opened it and read it anyway.

"Ron what are you doing?" Hermione asked slightly amused.

"Oh I just thought I'd study for my charms test," Ron said calmly while pretending to read.

"Ron the test isn't for a week and that's not even the right chapter," Hermione said shaking her head and taking the book from him. She slipped the textbook back into his bag along with another sheet of folded parchment, "Now come on Ron we'll be late for class!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello all thank you so much to my reviewers! I'm glad you liked it! This chapter was originally the last but I could add to it or write a sequel. Please give me your input on this it would be much appreciated. Thank you again! (oh and just thought I'd say this, the pomes are original and the story came from them)

0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Later in History of Magic…

Ron was bored stiff. History of Magic was by far the dullest subject in Hogwarts and perhaps the entire academic world. He shifted uneasily in his desk still worried about the note to Hermione. It took all his Gryffindor courage to give her that note.

Around Hermione he felt intimidated inadequate, she was smart and beautiful and fiery he could never be good enough for her, but he had to tell her, even facing rejection was better than not knowing.

Hermione glanced over at Ron. He was practically asleep with his head in his hands. Oh did he look cute when he wasn't paying attention. She looked at the man she had loved for so long.

His fiery red hair hung in his deep mystifyingly blue eyes. She longed to brush it away so she could stare into his eyes unobstructed. His long nose speckled lightly with freckles. As he got older many of his freckles had faded but Hermione adored the ones that still dotted his face. His lips looked soft and she wanted nothing more than to kiss and be kissed by them. She eyed his arms and torso, Quidditch had done wonders, his once lanky frame was now full and muscular. How she wanted just to be held in those arms, his arms.

She wondered if he had found her note yet, but just as the thought was making itself at home in her mind Ron noticed that she was staring at him and she promptly turned away blushing.

'_Ron had to turn just then when I was quite enjoying myself?'_ Hermione thought slightly disgruntled and embarrassed.

'_Was she staring at me? Does she know? I hope she's not mad or something,' _fretted Ron silently.

'_Was Hermione staring at Ron? Why is Ron looking so worried? There is definitely going on between those two that I don't know about, but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough,' _Harry thought eyeing his two friends then returning to some not so platonic thoughts about a certain redheaded girl.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

The rest of the day passed without incident although Harry was keeping a very close eye on his two best friends. The afternoon found the golden trio in the common room once more along with Ginny.

Ron sifted through his bag in search of his charms book. He knew he had had it this morning. Looking in the bottom by the broken quills he spied it and snatched it before it had the chance to disappear again.

Ron flipped idly through the pages looking for the chapter on conjuring charms. As he leafed through a folded piece of parchment fell into his lap. With mild curiosity Ron unfolded it behind the book away from the eyes of Harry and Hermione. He turned his attention fully to the note and read in familiar handwriting…

_My King_

_He's braver than any knight_

_More sturdy than any tower_

_Though he may not win every fight_

_His heart has never turned sour_

_I'm no one to stand at this man's side_

_Who's virtue is truer than any priest's_

_He may never know how I've tried_

_To hide my love, though it's never ceased_

_I've watched him from the start_

_Every struggle I saw_

_I must say this before it tears me apart_

_It wasn't only my eye he did draw_

_He also stole my heart_

_That's why Weasley is My King_

_Yours Forever More,_

_Hermione Granger_

Ron gaped in wonder. Hermione liked _him_? _Hermione_ liked him? It was like he drank a pepper up potion, tingling warmth spread to every part of his body, exciting him. This was, quite possibly, the happiest moment of his life.

"Ron? Hello Ron?" Harry said waving his hand in front of Ron's grinning face, "Ron wipe that soppy grin off your face!" Harry ordered and smacked him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Ron asked indignantly coming to.

"I don't know mate you were just sitting there with this stupid smile plastered on you looking out at nothing," Harry explained. Hermione chose to ignore all of this and gave the appearance of being deeply absorbed in her book.

"Sorry I guess I just spaced off for a minuet," Ron replied dazedly. Then shaking his head he asked, "Hermione would you like to go for a walk?"

"Um… of course," replied Hermione slightly taken by Ron's request. With that the pair walked out through the portrait hole in silence. Harry and Ginny exchanged meaningful glances.

"There is definitely something going on here," Ginny affirmed.

"I suggest we see for ourselves," Harry said, "We'll take the invisibility cloak.

"Quick let's hurry!" Ginny said in excitement. Harry dashed up the stairs and returned moments later with the invisibility cloak. He and Ginny both hid beneath it and set off in pursuit of their friends. They caught sight of them down by the lake.

Ron was nervous he didn't know what to say. He knew he loved her but he didn't know if he could say it. At that moment Hermione slipped her hand into his. This seemed to give Ron the courage he needed. He stopped and turned to Hermione.

"Hermione I…," she cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

"I know Ron," she said simply and kissed him.

The kiss started out soft and gentle but became more passionate. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as Ron slid his about her waist. He deepened the kiss years of emotion pored out. His lips caressed hers and his tongue slipped across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She immediately gave it to him. They were now too lost in the kiss to hear a giggle from a few yards away.

"I knew it!" Ginny whispered excitedly.

"Finally!" exclaimed Harry softly. He couldn't help but notice now how close she was to him. Leaving all rational thought behind he went with his gut and turned Ginny gently to face him. Before she could say anything he pressed his lips to hers and they were lost in their own ecstasy.

When Ron and Hermione finally parted he embraced her lovingly.

"I'll love you forever Hermione," he whispered softly to her.

"And I you Ron," she answered.

Then Ron noticed something slightly odd when a breeze casually swept over the lake. Two very familiar sets of ankles appeared where they shouldn't have.


End file.
